Spin the Bottle
by Meryll Leslie
Summary: What happens when a simple game of Spin the Bottle brings Ice the Fox and Reiko the Hedgehog into a relationship? What does Shadow have to say? Contains Lemon as soon as I upload Chapter 8, it will be rated R as soon as I do! Based on a true story
1. Default Chapter

Reiko is my fan character, I'm TAILS CREAM = CUTE! I REDEEM HER! Ice the fox is my friend's character from Sonic Zone forums. All Sonic Characters belong to Sega! Have fun reading it****

**Chapter 1**

On a fine Saturday afternoon, one hedgehog was going to get ready for a party, she already gotten her clothes ready to go, but there was still something wrong. She was still sleeping. Her alarm clock went off at 1:30. She squirmed around and turned it off. She opened her eyes a little to see what time it was.

"Hmm…1:30!" she mumbled to herself.  
"1:30! I'm going to be late!" she screamed

She hopped out of bed, and ran to the shower. She only took a shower for 10 minutes. Then she came out, blow dried her hair, dressed up, make up, etc. She was finally ready to go to that party. The party was for a friend, she was turning 18, she told Reiko that they're going to play Spin the Bottle.

So she left the house and decided to walk instead of taking her Motor Scooter. After 11 minutes of walking, she was there. She saw many parked cars in front of the house. There was a Matrix, Outlander, a Civic, a Skyliner, so many cars of your dreams!

She rang the doorbell, and her friend answered the door, the birthday girl.

"Hey! What up Reiko?" she said to Reiko  
"Nothing much, going to party and meet some guys!" Reiko replied with a smile  
"Now that's my girl!" she yelled

Reiko walked inside the house and it looked like so much fun! There were balloons, streamers, a big cake a friend made for her, and there was one special table where her gifts went.  
  
"Oh no! I forgot to get Roxy a gift!" Reiko told herself  
"What's the matter Reiko? I thought you were going to get a guy!" Roxy said  
"Oh, uh nothing! Just thinking." Reiko replied.

Reiko forgot about it and went on what the party gave, dancing, drinking, having fun! What do you expect doing at this party? Play Scrabble? Anyway, it was around 9:48 when everyone was in the basement.

"Everyone knows why were all here right?" Roxy yelled out

Everyone just cheered on, they figured out what was to be expected. Roxy had just finished a glass bottle of Budweiser and placed it on the bottle.

"Anyone up for spin the bottle?" Roxy yelled out again

Some people played it, let's say about 8 of them played. Roxy was up first.

"Well, let's see, let's spin the bottle" she said while giving the bottle a spin.

The bottle started to spin fast, then in a little while, it started to slow down. It landed on a black echidna.

"Come here!" Roxy said

They both did a passionate kiss to each other; Reiko had to break it up because it was taking to long.

"That's enough Roxy! There's more where that came from!" Reiko said

Then Reiko saw him, she saw a white fox that was wearing a blue sleeveless shirt and a pair of black jeans. He looked a lot like Tails, but he looked more mature. He had fine toned muscles, and he looked like if he was 17 or 18. Their eyes met once, then again, then again. One of Ice's friends noticed this, he said,

"Yo man! That girl is totally looking at you! Oh shit! Someone's going to get some!" he said to Ice  
"Man shut up! I haven't even met her yet!" he replied

The impatient Roxy, tried to get her attention.

"Hello? Reiko! It's your turn! Hello!" she exclaimed  
"Huh? Oh! Alright!" Reiko replied as she grabbed the bottle

Reiko spun the bottle, then it slowly stopped, guess who landed on?

Once I get enough reviews, I'll shall submit the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The bottle slowly stopped, and it landed on Ice. Both of them were ready for it. They both reached across the table for their kiss, Reiko said something to him.

"Let's go outside!" she whispered to him

They both got up and they went through the crowd and out the back door with Reiko holding his hands. Everybody was amazed at this. Ice's friend was the first one to speak.

"OH SHIT! I'VE GOT TO SEE THIS!" he yelled out.

Everyone got up and they went to the window. It was a small window, so only a few got to see what was happening outside. They saw Reiko still holding Ice's hands. Ice's friend tapped the window, Ice turned around and saw him. He yelled out through the window,

"Show her some!" he yelled

Ice gave him thumbs up and they continued walking. They went behind the tree and Reiko said,

"I'm so glad we came outside, who needs to play spin the bottle when you can get the kiss anyway?"

Ice and Reiko went into a deep, passionate kiss, then Reiko felt his arm.

"Wow, I love a man with muscles!" she told him while blushing  
"And I love a girl with style!" he replied back

They continued there kiss, then Reiko opened his shirt and felt his chest.

"Wow a 6 pack, I REALLY like that, it makes me wanna…wanna…" she didn't finish her sentence but continued to kiss him  
"And you're a great kisser!" he said back to her  
"Thanks! Hey! Why don't we go back inside and let's see what they're going to say?" Reiko said with excitement  
"Ok!" he replied

They both went back to the house, still Reiko holding his hands. They get inside the house and everyone is ooo-ing at them. They all go to the basement, but Ice and Reiko sit on the couch in the living room. Reiko is resting her head on his lap. His lap is sort of like a pillow to her while the rest of her body is on the couch. For comfort, he rubs her head a little, quietly he says,

"I'm such a lucky guy to be with her!"

She yawned and started to go to sleep. Since she was sleeping, Ice said

"I should ask her out on a date later."  
"Hmm? Did you say something?" Reiko asked  
"I would like to ask you, would you want to go out with me?" he offered  
"Really? I would love to go out!" Reiko replied as she stood up  
"Great!"

Ice's brother, Blizzard, went into the living room, he saw them two talking, he went up to them and said

"I see you got your dream girl!" Blizzard said  
"Blizzard!" Ice said in an annoyed voice  
"Hey, I'm happy for you! Wait until you experience all the wonderful things to come!" Blizzard explained  
"Wow, thanks!" Ice replied  
"Alright see ya bro and new girl!" he waved and went back downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

They both saw Blizzard go downstairs; Reiko was the first one to speak

"So, what do you want to do now? Since your bro and everyone is downstairs?" Reiko said and gave a seductive smile  
"You thinking what I'm thinking?" he replied as he pulled her into a passionate kiss  
"You took the kiss right out of my mouth!" she said as she kissed him more  
"Awesome…" he embraced her and about to finish the kiss  
"Wait hold up!" Reiko thought as she broke the kiss. "I really like this, it's really romantic, but I mean, shouldn't we go out first, then do this?" she questioned him  
"Yeah, your right. You can the place we should go!" he replied  
"Why don't we go to the park, it's really nice there at night!" she explained  
"Ok, let's go!" he said as he took Reiko's hand and walked out the main door closing the door behind them

They walked outside, and were on the way to the park, Reiko thought of Ice as a nice considerate guy who can kiss a girl, she would like him even if he never kissed. Reiko wanted to know how polite he was so Reiko took a deep breath and said

"It's so nice out tonight, especially with you!" she said  
"I agree, but you make it special!" Ice replied  
"Aaaw, you're so sweet! Shadow would never say those nice things to me!" she said while giving him a playful push  
"Well, I was born like this!" he said while he blushed  
Reiko giggled. Then she said "So, you want to eat somewhere? The house had all the necessary things except for food!" she said  
"How about Fire Mountain?" he offered  
"Sounds good to me!" she replied with a smile  
"Alright! We have to walk to my house to get the car"  
"You can drive!?!?" she said "I haven't gotten my permit yet! Shadow got his license and I still have to walk to his house!"  
"Uh huh! I made sure I had this soon as I turned 16, now lets go!" he said as he started walking

Reiko was looking at the moon when she heard this, she noticed she wasn't with Ice, "Hey wait up!" she yelled

"Ok!" he stopped and waited for her to catch up  
"Thank you!" she said as she caught her breath   
"Shadow and I used to play this and he'd leave me in the dust! That mean person of him, actually that's why he dumped me! He said that I was a slow person and that I could only serve him and be his bed doll! He went for that slut rouge!" she ended as she was building tears

"That's horrible! Sorry to hear that. Don't cry it will be ok!" he said as he gave her a hug

"He…he would punch or kick me if I did something wrong! Would u ever do that to me Ice?" she questioned him  
"Never! I don't care what happens I will never hurt anybody!"  
"I'm glad too! I would never do that to nobody!" she was excited

Ice grabbed her hand and said "Let's go!" and they continued to walk.

"I think I just found a new love" Reiko said to herself


End file.
